Many applications are configured to be able to load content from different sources to be loaded. A user may then switch between the content within an interface provided by the application. For example, a web browser may allow for multiple web pages or other content to be open at the same time by using browser tabs. The content of one of the tabs (e.g., an active tab) may be displayed in an interface (e.g., a window) provided by the web browser. There may also be a tab toolbar showing open tabs in the web browser. To switch between tabs, a user may select a desired tab which causes the web browser to display the contents of the desired tab.
In some cases, space on a screen or on the application interface may be at a premium and the tab toolbar may take up valuable space. Furthermore, for touch screen devices, using the tab toolbar to switch between tabs may be difficult because the tabs shown in the tab toolbar may be small and hard for a user to select using the user's finger or a stylus.